The Tales of a Ginger Gamer and a Blond Chocoholic
by otpisloveotpislife
Summary: This is just basically something that contains all the ideas that flaunt around inside my brain. Have fun reading all the fluff, weirdness, and sarcasm of my two favorite characters in the whole world.
1. Nightmares

**Okay so this one I wrote a while ago and idk my friend thought it was cute so why not post it here enjoy this fluff thing**

* * *

><p>Lightning streaked across the dark sky, illuminating the night. A loud clap of thunder followed, accompanied by the sound of rain pattering softly on the window.<p>

Matt rolled onto his side, staring up at the dull ceiling. For some odd reason, he couldn't fall asleep on stormy nights like these. Even if he managed to do that, it wouldn't last very long. Maybe at the most, a couple of hours. He sighed, trying once again to fall asleep. When that wouldn't work, Matt decided he'd just listen to the sound of the rain. The rain came down harder now, drops splattering against the window. The sound kept him awake, especially with the loud booms of thunder and the bright flashes of lightning. Just as he was about to try sleeping one more time, Matt heard a soft noise. Not like the noises outside, with the crackling of branches swaying in the wind, or the fierce downpour of rain. Matt recognized this noise immediately.

It was Mello.

And he was whimpering.

Suddenly alert, Matt got out of bed slowly. He silently crept towards the opposite side of the room, where Mello was asleep on his bed. His quiet whimpering grew louder, almost to a whining noise. Matt lied down next to him, wrapping his arms across Mello protectively. He buried his head in Mello's neck, breathing in deeply. The scent of him was overpowering, and Matt could easily fall asleep with Mello next to him. Mello's whining toned down to whimpering again, and he stirred in his sleep.

Mello was having one of his nightmares.

Unlike Matt, Mello often dreamt a lot, which included having nightmares. Matt had no idea what his nightmares consisted of, and he wouldn't prod if Mello didn't want to talk about it. Whenever Mello signaled he was having a nightmare, like whimpering or mumbling faintly, Matt would always come to his side. He would hold Mello close, trying his best to comfort him. If Mello woke up during that time, he'd cling onto Matt, saying unusual things like "I love you" and "Don't ever leave me." The next morning, Mello would always put up a brave front, acting like nothing had happened the night before. Sometimes he'd even avoid Matt's gaze for most of the day, leaving Matt thinking that his nightmare included him somehow.

Matt had nightmares too, of course, but they were almost always about losing Mello one way or another. Luckily, nightmares were rare for him, and they only happened a few times each year. Matt would usually wake up in the middle of the night, panting heavily and quivering whenever a dreaded nightmare struck. Sometimes, Mello would just disappear in his nightmares. Other times, he found someone new who he cared about and Matt was soon forgotten. There were many different scenarios surrounding Mello leaving, and each one was equally horrible as the other. Being the heavy sleeper he was, Mello would still be in his bed, sleeping soundly as ever. Matt would then toss and turn in bed, but sleep never came for him those nights. The nightmare would haunt him for the rest of the night, and Matt wished that Mello would maybe somehow know that he was distressed and come over to comfort him. That never happened though. Mello was a very heavy sleeper after all, and Matt could cope with it himself. But he wished that at least once, just once, Mello would comfort him instead of it being the other way around.

Mello twisted in Matt's arms, flipping over so that he could face him. Distressed blue eyes met calm green ones, and Matt gave Mello a small reassuring smile. In response, Mello buried his head in Matt's chest, hugging Matt tightly. Matt sighed softly, nuzzling Mello on the head gently. Matt could smell Mello, the light tantalizing chocolaty scent that only he had. The warmth lulled Matt to sleep, and he closed his eyes. Although Mello never came to his side when he had a nightmare, Matt decided he'd always console him if this was the reward he received. The storm outside seemed to calm quite a bit, returning to rain pattering quietly. The combined body warmth of Mello and the sound of the rain made Matt drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ehhhh now that I think about it this one isn't the best I've written but oh well I hope at least one person liked it<strong>


	2. Perfections and Faults

**Now this one I wrote recently and I'm pretty proud of this one, but I'd love to have some feedback! It's also extremely fun to write as Matt so yeah I'll leave you here to read**

* * *

><p>To me, Mello is the best person in this hellhole of a world. Wait, no, lemme correct myself. Mello's definitely not the best, or the most perfect, but he's pretty damn close to it. I could write ten novels about Mello, but that <em>still <em>wouldn't be enough for me to say every little thing about him. Seriously. Too bad I'm not much of a writer. Mello's the one to go to for advice about writing. Not me. But I'm getting a bit off track, aren't I? I wanted to talk about Mello's good points and bad points, not some stupid insignificant fucking thing like writing.

Yeah yeah, I know I know, my boyfriend is definitely _not_ perfect. Or the best, for that matter. But if you ever insult or make fun of Mello, I will personally throw you to a fucking pack of hungry rabid wolves and as you scream and beg for help, I'll just sit back and enjoy the show. But Mello would probably kick your sorry ass all the way to Antarctica before I could get any fun. He always gets the most fun. *sigh* But like I was saying, I know he isn't flawless. They say that once you fall in love, you're blind to that particular person's bad points; that you're hopelessly in love and that you think they're perfect. That's bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. Yeah, maybe some people are like that, but I know that I'm not. I like to stick to reality, thank you very much. Not live in some goddamn fantasy that won't ever come true. Yes, admittedly, my dear boyfriend does have imperfections. But just because he has flaws doesn't mean he **only** has bad points. You're a fucking idiot who deserves to die if you actually believe that. He has just as many good points as he does bad points.

Oh, this is gonna take a long ass time to get through. Well whatever. It's fun to talk about Mello anyways. So his good points; he has a shit ton of them. He may not see them, but they're clearly there.

First good point: Mello's smile. Yeah, that's not exactly a good point, but when he smiles - _holy shit_. It's like an angel itself is smiling. He doesn't really smile a lot anymore, for some specific reasons, but when he does, it's just really beautiful. Poetic, I know. But really, if you've ever seen him smile, you'd definitely agree with me. Unless you're blind or a senseless fucking fool. I guess that's an exception then.

Second good point: Mello's eyes. Okay, obviously I'm starting with pointing out his physical features. He does have other good points besides his physical features, trust me. But his eyes are really pretty. Like, wow. I've always liked people with blue eyes, and Mello's eyes are the most perfect shade of blue. You'd have to see them in person to know what I mean. One second they could be bright and cheerful, and then the next they could be dark and stormy with a look that says he's about to fuck your shit up. You really don't want to see Mello when he has that look. If he ever looks at you like that, then good luck, because you're screwed.

Third good point: Mello's hair. He's always careful to keep his hair in good shape, and he does such a good job that I always just wanna reach over and mess it all up. Yeah yeah, I know I'm an asshole. It's not like I can help it though. His hair is so silky and smooth and I just love to ruffle it. I swear to god that his hair is the softest thing ever. Like, it's probably softer than cat's fur. It's just that soft and silky.

Fourth good point: Mello's body. Heheheh. That's pretty self explanatory.

Fifth good point: Mello's ass. Okay, that's pretty self explanatory too. But I'm gonna talk about it anyways. Wearing leather really shows off everything about him, especially his ass. I bet he can turn straight guys gay with that booty of his. Sometimes, when we're out in public, I notice that most guys turn their heads to take a good look at Mello. And then when we walk past them, they stare at Mello from behind, and I bet in their minds they're saying, "_**hot DAYUM**_". I'm like a fucking mind reader. But then they always quickly look away because I'm glaring at them. Too bad his ass is _mine_, and mine **only**. I should probably write "Property of Mail Jeevas" in sharpie on a piece of paper and then tape that on Mello's butt. Just so that everyone knows he's taken.

Who the fuck cares at this point point: Mello's personality. In all seriousness, Mello's personality isn't exactly "good", nor "bad". I consider his personality both good and bad, but it really all depends on what your definitions of "good" and "bad" are. Anyway, who gives a shit about what good and bad really is, I'll just get on with the point. If you've known Mello for as long as I have, you'd know that he's an asshole and he acts all tough. But that's just what I mean. It's all an act. That's not how he really is. He can be a real sweetheart when he wants to be. Key phrase: when he wants to be. I know that may be hard to believe, but believet me, he can be quite the sweet boyfriend. Sometimes, he says the most nicest things, and I really like that side of him. When it comes to sappy shit like this, I can't explain it all too well, but it's the best feeling in the world when Mello's sweet and sugary. It's even better knowing that I'm the only one who'll get to hear these things. So back off bitches, this particular sweetheart is mine.

Some number point: the way Mello kisses. Oh, this'll be fun to talk about. First thing's first; there are different types of kisses. For all those who think that a kiss is just a kiss, shut the fuck up. You see, kisses can range from sweet little pecks to rough and slobbery make out sessions. For all the uneducated swines out there, you have now been educated in kisses. You're welcome. Like I was saying, there are different types. Mello's a great kisser, so obviously every kiss is satisfying. The quick little pecks are usually in public, and those are always sweet. There are also the long lasting ones, which are the very best. It's not like the other kisses aren't good, it's just that the long lasting ones are the sweetest. And then there's the rough and slobbery ones which almost always lead to sex. Which I can't complain about. As much as I could talk about kisses, I have a shit ton of other things to talk about. So yeah, Mello's an awesome kisser. Too bad you'll never have a boyfriend like mine. Ha.

Nine thousand first point: Sex. Wow what a surprise, another self explanatory thing. I'll just say some things though. Mello's uke, I'm seme. The little cute noises he makes are just fucking adorable. It's especially exciting when he gets all dominant too. That's all I'll say on that matter. Ask Mello if you wanna know more details on our sex life. It's a bit embarrassing for me to talk about. On the other hand, I'm sure he'll be just fine talking about it. He'll probably be eager to tell you actually. That fucking dirty slut.

Okay, I'm done with Mello's good points. Now I'm moving on to his not-so-good points. Just so you know, there'll be a lot of explanation for these things. Just because there's lots of explanation for Mello's bad points, that doesn't mean he has more bad points than good points. Hopefully everyone knows that, but I know there'll be some fucking asshat who thinks that. There's always at least one idiot. Fuck, I get off topic way too easily. Let's just get straight to the point.

I'm not gonna number these anymore, because honestly, nobody gives a shit. It was wasting my time anyways. But like I said earlier, Mello's personality is good, yet bad at the same time. So one bad thing about his personality is that he's not exactly self-confident. Yes, he may seem like an egoistic and narcissistic smartass who only cares about himself, but that's not how he truly is. Trust me on this one. To be honest, Mello really looks down on himself, and it pains me when he says all these bad things relating to how he is. It actually makes me a bit mad too, because whenever I try to convince him otherwise, he refuses to listen and just sticks with what he believes. I don't understand why Mello overlooks his good points and only pays attention to his bad qualities. After all, it's not like he only has bad points. But I guess his mind works differently than mine. I doubt I'll ever completely understand how Mello thinks.

Another thing that isn't so great about Mello's personality is that he can't forget about the past. Well, I guess nobody can truly forget about their past, but what I meant was that he can't forgive himself for the things he's done. Like me. Sorry. That was uncalled for. I couldn't help it. But like I was saying before, he's not able to forgive himself. I can understand why he can't, though. He's done some things which hurt both of us (and when I say it hurt, _it fucking hurt_), but I don't really wanna talk about those kinds of things. I'll leave that to your imagination. The things he's done are, admittedly, not the best. I know that. But I forgave Mello a long time ago. It seems that he hasn't forgiven himself yet, though. I wonder why he can't just move on from that. The past is in the past. You can't go back and change whatever you did. It's done and over. Simple as that. It's not very complicated to understand. However, I guess Mello doesn't quite get it. How idiotically sad.

But, there is one good thing about the whole past thing. I guess this isn't exactly a _good_ thing about it, but in my mind, it is. You see, Mello recognizes that he has made mistakes and actually regrets them. Now, before you go saying "that's not really a good point", I already know that. I just admire him for it. Why? Because 99% of people these days are fucking narrow-minded pricks who don't realize the decisions they've made and who definitely don't feel sorry for them. They always eventually recognize the impact of their decisions though. Just a little bit too late. So yes, I consider this to be kind of a good point. He's actually part of the 1% who knows that they've made mistakes in the past, and I appreciate that. Thank god he's my boyfriend.

So we're down to a few last bad points. This is the longest I've written in - well, forever. This is literally the longest thing I've ever written. It makes sense; Mello's a very interesting topic to talk about. Okay, off topic again. Fuck me. So, another bad point about Mello is that he has absolutely no common sense whatsoever. He just doesn't think anything through. I bet he'd gladly go down a steep hill in a grocery cart if he had the chance. Long story short, he's a complete idiot when it comes to things that involve common sense. He can be smart with other things, but with some things, he's very...impetuous. Yeah, that's the word. Impetuous. Luckily for him, I actually have some common sense. Not a lot, but much more than what Mello has. If it wasn't for me, I bet Mello would be everywhere, causing trouble and getting cuts and bruises like a fucking hyperactive five-year-old kid who doesn't know what the hell he's getting into. He can be quite a handful sometimes, as you can see. Somehow, I'm pretty good at handling him, so it's alright if he has no common sense at all, as long as I'm by his side. That way, I can give him my advice without him just jumping into whatever he wants to do. Idiot.

Relating to Mello's lack of common sense, he acts on his emotions, and like I said earlier, doesn't think things over. So obviously, he doesn't make the best decisions because his emotions get in the way of his logical thinking. For example, dealing with people. If you ever get Mello angry (and that doesn't take a lot), you're gonna really regret it later on. You'll have the joy of getting verbally abused with several insults that you've probably never even heard of. Believe me, I've been on the receiving end of that before and it wasn't very fun. Of course after he realized what he said, Mello profusely kept saying sorry, so it ended up alright. To be fair, I deserved it since I was being a little smartass. But yeah, Mello usually lets his emotions cloud his senses, and that sometimes results in him doing things that leave him in bad situations. It would save him a lot of trouble if he could actually help that. Too bad he can't. *cue long sigh* At least when I'm there I can try to restrain him. When I'm not there, I'm sure all hell breaks loose.

Well, I think all this sums up Mello pretty well. I guess I could talk about more, but I'm too lazy. There's no shame in admitting it. Besides, I've been writing for quite some time, and I'm getting video game withdrawals. Sitting here while my 3DS is right next to me isn't helping either. I'll have to resist the urge to end this abruptly, which is proving to be really difficult. I'll just quickly end this whole thing on a high note.

All in all, Mello is a great person. Even if he can't see that, I do. He has lots of good points, yet has some bad points too. But no matter what happens, I'll always love him for who he is. I accept his perfections and faults, and I love each and every thing about him. I seriously doubt that I'll ever stop loving these things about him, because even the little things make Mello so...well, Mello. I'm really glad to have such an amazing and unique person by my side, and fortunately for me, he's all mine.

Seriously. Touch him and you'll have to face the wrath of one pissed off ginger.

As I was saying, I love him and I accept him and all that sappy shit. But now, I have video games to play. Especially Mario Kart. Fuck Donkey Kong; he always gets in my damn way. Anyways, there you have it. A long ass summary of Mello that I put a fuck ton of effort into.

You're welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>This was way too much fun to write and hopefully people liked it so yeah <strong>


	3. Another Snowy Day

**I wrote this in winter and I got the idea by looking out the window in school and once I got this idea I couldn't pay attention to anything at school so yeah and lol I can't dialogue at all someone please teach me how to dialogue**

* * *

><p>A flurry of snowflakes lazily drifted down from the light grey sky, blanketing the ground with fluffy snow. Trees were barren without even one single green leaf showing, icicles hanging down from their branches. Matt poked his head out from behind one tree, green eyes searching for a certain someone behind orange tinted goggles. He looked around, red hair splayed out in all different directions. Matt spotted a flash of blond hair from the corner of his eye, and he immediately turned his attention to that area. He saw a pair of bright blue eyes lit with amusement just before a snowball was thrown at him. Matt yelped and jerked back instinctively, the snowball just barely missing him. He growled, poking his head out from the safety of the tree once again, snowball in hand and ready to be thrown. Alas, Mello was nowhere to be found. It was like he just disappeared from sight. Confused, Matt dropped his hand and surveyed his surroundings. Obviously, Mello couldn't have gone very far, because Matt had only looked away for a quick second. Before Matt could continue with his deduction and pinpoint where Mello had gone, he saw something move from behind a snowbank. Excited that he had the chance to hit Mello, Matt threw the snowball as hard as he could at whatever had moved.<p>

He missed by a mile.

Right after Matt threw the snowball, he immediately felt his cheeks heat up due to embarrassment. For about four seconds, the only sound audible was the wind blowing. Then loud laughter rang out through the air, making Matt even more ashamed. Moving away from the snowbank, Matt could see that Mello was doubled over, laughing and gasping for breath. Just as Mello was about to remark on Matt's poor aim, Matt advanced from the tree he was using for protection and tackled him. One second, Matt was lunging towards Mello, and then the next, he was leaning over him, a triumphant look on his face. Matt felt a twinge of satisfaction when he saw Mello's surprised expression, but it didn't last very long. Mello broke into a wide grin, and said, "That's some skill you got there, Matty-baby."

Flushing with embarrassment, Matt indignantly growled. "Oh be quiet. I just threw and missed, so what?"

"Aw, you're embarrassed too, it's so cute!" Mello teased, ignoring Matt's response.

Matt rolled his eyes, saying, "Just for that, I'm not getting off."

"Mkay." Mello replied nonchalantly.

"You dirty slut." Matt said, making a face. He tilted his head to the side, thinking of what to do with Mello. He then casually licked his face, and got off of him.

"You're such a dog." Mello commented, wiping his face with his sleeve and standing up.

"Who's only obedient and loyal to his master." Matt responded, half saying it to himself and half meaning for Mello to hear it.

Mello froze, staring at Matt in shock. "...what did you just call me?" Mello asked.

Matt hesitated before finally deciding how to reply. "It was nothing, Mels. Nothing at all." Matt answered, not meeting his friend's gaze.

"Well, if I heard correctly, you just called me 'ma-" Mello was abruptly cut off by Matt hurling a snowball right at his face.

Matt snorted loudly, expecting it to miss again. "I didn't miss this time, Mels!" Matt laughed, a hint of a challenge showing on his face.

Mello glared at him through icy blue eyes, snarling, "You little fucker. It's on."

They then proceeded to have one of the best snowball fights in history.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah now I'm ashamed I really need help with dialogue but I guess it's a good idea in general so there's one good point<strong>


	4. Consequences

**So I wrote this for my friend's birthday and this is what they got and it physically hurt to write this have fun**

* * *

><p>Love. What an interesting emotion.<p>

Love can come in all different shapes and sizes. There's the kind of love where familial affection is involved. Too bad I won't ever know that kind since both of my parents are fucking dead and I'm an only child. All my relatives are in Scotland, so there's that too. Another kind of love includes friends. Because I didn't have any friends when I was at Wammy's, I've never experienced that kind of love either. I still have no friends, so I'll guess I'll never get to know what people call "friendship". Well...there is one exception, but I'll get to that later. There are many other types of love, such as the one where someone loves their pet dearly, or even when somebody feels endearment for something that's not actually living. For example, Mello and his chocolate. I could never tear him away from his precious godly food. It was like he had a fetish for that stuff or something. I can relate to why he loved his chocolate so much, though, since I love my video games just as much as he loved his chocolate. It's a shame I don't play them all too much anymore.

Now we come to the most obvious kind of love; the kind when you see someone you wanna fuck and make out with. Okay, that's kinda not _true_ love. Or love at all. At least not to me. But what do I know? Anyways, that's the only kind of love I knew. It was the kind of love where my heart turned to mush and all I wanted was to be with one particular person. Oh my fucking god, what the hell. I sound like such a fucking sap. It's disgusting me. I wanted to do this in the first place, so I guess I should just get on with it.

My name is Mail Jeevas, and because I'm a stupid fuck, I wanted to tell my story.

When I first met Mello at Wammy's, I mistook him for a girl. Backing it up a bit, Wammy's House is an orphanage. Not just any orphanage, though. It was an orphanage for...talented kids. My parents died in a fire when I was young, and fortunately, I survived. One way or another, I managed to find myself at Wammy's, but the details aren't very important. When I got there, I realized it was a pretty gigantic place. Considering my age and size, it was _huge_. I wandered around the hallways a lot, saying hi to a couple of people, but I never really talked to anyone. I also caught some people staring at me, probably since I wear my goggles all the time. I didn't really give a shit though, so I just stared right back until they looked away. After walking around aimlessly for quite a good time, I remember glimpsing someone with long pretty blonde hair. Due to my poor eyesight and the distance, I couldn't make out the face very well, but I knew this person was pretty. It's a bit embarrassing to say this, but I instantly fell in love. It was "love at first sight", as the saying goes. Anyways, the moment didn't last very long, since the blonde stalked off out of sight after talking to this weird albino kid that strangely resembled a sheep. It wasn't really "talking" to be honest. It was more like the blonde was yelling at the other kid, who just sat there silently.

Even though it was just a brief sight, I couldn't stop thinking about the blonde afterwards. Yeah, my hormones were going haywire at the time, so I know I was a lovesick idiot. Don't fucking judge me. The best part was when I finally came face to face with "her", though.

For obvious reasons, boys shared rooms with boys and girls shared rooms with girls. Once I learned that, I was immediately disappointed because I had absolutely no chance whatsoever to talk to the girl I had seen earlier. Too bad that didn't stop me from hoping for the best. To take my mind off the girl, I wondered what my roommate would be like. Apparently his name was Mello. I assumed this was an alias, because who the fuck in their right mind would name their kid Mello? Besides wondering about him, I was actually sorta hopeful. Maybe I could actually make a friend. Wishing for the best, I made my way to my room, where I peeked inside to see if Mello was there already. What I saw really astounded me, to say the least. I saw that same familiar blonde hair from earlier, and I just stopped right where I was. It seemed that Mello (?) hadn't noticed me yet, since his back was to me and he was hovering over a book. Drawing closer, I confirmed that it definitely was the same girl (boy?) I had seen. Not really thinking clearly, I took ahold of Mello's shoulders and spun him around to face me. The first thing I noticed was his shocked blue eyes. I analyzed him, inspecting him from head to toe, and then looked back at his face. He surely appeared to be a girl, but he had no chest to prove it. Still too surprised to think straight, I looked him right in the eye, and blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're a _boy_!?"

After a moment of silence, Mello promptly slapped me across the face. That accomplished nothing but surprising me even further, and I fell to the floor half because I was stunned and half because I was being a dramatic little fuck. Looking up, I saw Mello peering over the edge of the bed, eyes narrowed and a smirk playing on his lips. I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me.

I couldn't help but grin, although my face really hurt. Damn, that fucking blond could slap. I think that was when I knew we'd hit it off. I just had this gut feeling about it. I also realized at that time I was still completely head over heels in love with him, regardless of gender.

I guess that was the beginning of our friendship.

Yeah, maybe I did know what to have a friend was like. But obviously by now, you can probably tell that our little friendship grew into something more. Honestly, I can barely remember what having a friend feels like. All I know is that I was extremely grateful to have Mello.

When it came to hormonal young in-love me, I had no fucking clue what "personal space" was. So by the time Mello was comfortable hanging out with me, I was thrilled. And clingy. _Really_ clingy. Luckily, I actually had some level of self control back then, and I was never too close to Mello. I had to keep in mind that Mello would probably get seriously creeped out if I clung to him every second of the day, but it still took a fucking lot of restraint not to jump him whenever I saw him. I just loved him way too much. Looking back on it now, I'm kinda frightened by myself. That's just on a whole new level of patheticness. Since I didn't allow myself to get close to Mello, I resorted to staring at him all the time. That isn't much better than clinging onto him all the time, is it? Sometimes, when we were in our room studying or some shit (I never actually studied, but Mello did all the time), I just stared at Mello for a much longer amount of time than I'd like to admit. The funniest part was that I was an oblivious idiot and I didn't know that he knew I was staring at him until one time he stared straight back at me and added a flirtatious wink and a smile.

As you can imagine, doing that just made me love him even more (hard to believe, right?). Seeing him wink achieved nothing but making my face as red as my hair and it certainly didn't fail to make my kokoro go doki doki.

Afterwards, I tried not to look at him as often, which proved to be a lot harder than I thought. Even when I merely glanced at him, I caught Mello half-smiling at me, which just made me look away faster than you could blink. That asshole knew I was into him, and he just loved to toy around with me. He was such a dickwad. Nothing really happened between us, since I was too shy, and for some unknown reason, Mello did nothing to advance our relationship. So obviously, when the right time came around, I was determined to do something that allowed me to have a chance at becoming more than just friends with Mello.

I made my first move on Valentine's Day. Sounds cliche, but it's true. Surprisingly, I still remember it quite vividly. Everyone at Wammy's was giving out all sorts of valentines and candies to each other. By that time, I knew Mello had this weird obsession with chocolate, because I never saw him once without it. Unfortunately, I didn't have any chocolate, because I didn't do shit and consequently I was broke. I had no intention of giving valentines to anyone else but Mello, that reason being because I didn't like anyone else there except for Mello. I mean, there were some people there that I got along fine with, but it's not like we were close or anything. I strolled around the numerous amount of hallways and rooms, trying to find Mello. He wasn't in our room, so I assumed he might be in the library studying or some shit like that. By this time, I knew how unpredictable Mello was, so I didn't know exactly where he could be. Somehow I eventually found where he was, and I didn't really expect to see him just sitting on the floor. The thing that didn't surprise me, though, was when I saw him munching on a chocolate bar, glancing at all the people walking past him, who I suppose were giving their friends valentines and all that, with a hopeful expression. It was sort of cute, to be honest.

But at that moment, I stopped in my tracks. As my mind blanked out, I could feel my mouth getting drier by the second, and my palms were quickly getting more and more sweaty. Why the hell am I anxious? Looking down, I rubbed my hands on my pants in an attempt to get rid of the sweat, but I suddenly felt the hairs on my neck raise. Someone was looking at me. Hastily looking up and around, my eyes landed on Mello.

As you would've guessed, he was the one staring at me.

Yeah, that did nothing to help with my anxiety. His eyes were narrowed slightly, and his head tilted curiously. His expression seemed to say what the fuck are _you _doing here? In that instant, I had to make a decision. Either I could flee like the coward I was, or I could be a man and give Mello my valentine.

Taking a deep breath, I lowered my head and made my way to where Mello was sitting. Once I came sufficiently close to where he was, I dug into my pocket to get out the valentine I had made- wait. What the hell. It wasn't there. Beginning to panic, I reached in all of my other pockets, scrambling to feel the familiar piece of paper. I must've looked like a complete idiot looking through all my pockets, but I _knew_ I had it somewhere. Eventually giving up with a huff, I turned my attention back to Mello. He was staring at me, smiling, amusement dancing in his eyes. He thought this was funny? This was anything but funny! Thoroughly annoyed, I was about to head back to our room, but then I realized it'd be stupid if I didn't do anything when I came this far. I had no idea what I should do, and being under pressure made everything much worse. Acting on impulse, I quickly leaned down and pecked Mello's cheek, but not before I mumbled "no homo". It was funny, watching Mello's amused expression change to completely shocked in a second. I would've laughed if not for my utter embarrassment, which caused me to run away. I could've sworn I heard Mello call out a "no homo my ass!" but it might've just been my imagination.

By the way, I never did find that valentine. It disappeared into thin air.

The next couple of days were, in a way, interesting. For a change, Mello was the one staring at me, not the other way around. Whenever my gaze so happened to land on him, I'd always catch him staring at me. The thing is, he'd never even look away. He had absolutely no shame. He never did, now that I think about it. What an idiot. We didn't talk all too much, but when we did, it was only small talk. I kinda regretted what I did on Valentine's Day. It made things slightly awkward between us, and that's not what I wanted at all. At least it was better than not interacting at all, I guess.

There was one night though, where all the awkwardness between us disappeared. It was storming outside, with the rain slashing against the windows, and the wind making the trees sway so that shadows danced along the walls. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed off in the distance. Nights like those always kept me awake, no matter how sleepy I was. Surprisingly, even video games didn't help. So of course, I lied in bed, staring at the walls as the branches casted shadows along them. I was just about to say "fuck it" and start playing video games again until I heard this small sound. It was sort of a whining noise, and I thought that maybe the wind was making it, but then I heard it a second time and I knew the wind wasn't causing it. Listening closely, I realized it was coming from the opposite side of the room. Yup, I bet you saw this coming from a mile away.

It was Mello.

Being the somewhat caring person I am, I obviously felt compelled to comfort him. I could've just not interfered, but I've always been a bystander, and I was getting sick of it. This time, I wanted to change things. And that's exactly what I did.

Not sure if Mello was awake or not, since his back was facing me, I tried my best to get out of bed quietly. The damn bed was really creaky. I crept over to where Mello was sleeping (or lying down), and luckily I had some serious stealth back then. I'm proud to say I can still sneak around without getting caught. Anyways, I immediately crawled into bed with him, not caring if I got yelled at, or even worse, smacked in the morning. I was 99% sure that the noises I heard were coming from him, but lying down with him confirmed my suspicions. As soon as I climbed into bed with Mello, I suddenly felt him tense up and stop making those sounds. Shit. Was he awake? Turns out he wasn't. Suddenly fidgety, he kicked out, hitting me right where the sun doesn't shine. You don't know how badly that hurt. Somehow, I managed not to make a sound, but it still fucking hurt like hell. Ignoring the pain, I listened to Mello's little whimpering noises, and I decided that Mello was much more important than the pain I was going through. Inspecting him even more closely, I could see him shivering, despite being covered by the blankets. Worry getting the best of me, I turned Mello over so that he faced me, waking him up instantaneously. I'll never forget how he looked that night.

Mello was crying.

He was _crying_. His once mischievous blue eyes now held so much sorrow that it even brought a pang to my heart. I never imagined Mello being the crying type, but….the look he had...it was like all hope was lost. It was a look of raw sadness, and it physically hurt to see him in that condition. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. _Why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream? Are you okay? _I didn't do any of that though. I was confronted with a situation I've never been in before, and I didn't know the right way to react. All the possibilities ran through my mind, along with all the consequences.

I'm the kind of person who takes risks. However, this risk was something I was not willing to take.

For a long time, we both stared at each other, neither of us making a peep. An eerie silence settled between us, and I desperately wished for Mello to talk.

Well, I got what I wanted.

His voice was hoarse; completely and totally broken. I wonder if he had been crying for the whole night.

He told me everything._ Everything._ He told me about L, the albino kid Near, Kira….just everything. I never interjected, mainly because it was a lot to take in. Admittedly, I almost cried too, because the way he broke down made me so scared. Seeing a seemingly strong person (or at least emotionally) break down frightened me. He told me of how scared he was of failure, of not being number one, of so many things.

And through it all, I never said a word.

He also mentioned a person called Beyond Birthday, also known as BB. Apparently I came right after he left. By what Mello said, he sounded like a really creepy person. He was about to tell me something else about BB, something crucial, but he obviously thought better of it and abruptly dropped the subject. Of course I didn't want to push him, so I let it be.

I wouldn't know what Mello hid from me until a long time later.

When Mello was finished, I could tell he was relieved. I guess a huge burden was finally lifted off his shoulders. He also looked exhausted. _Really _exhausted. I felt bad for not knowing what to do while he was talking, so to kinda comfort him in my own little way, I wrapped my arms around him and drew him close to me. Luckily Mello didn't object to this, and all he did was bury his face in my chest. Because of how warm and cozy it was to be this close to someone, I quickly fell asleep. It was the first of many nights that Mello and I slept together. From that point on, I slept with Mello, mainly because I didn't want him to ever break down, and partly because it was always nice sleeping with him. As you could probably tell, we did hook up. How could we not after cuddling with each other?

One way or another, every decision you ever make leads to consequences. Having Mello as a boyfriend was a decision. And that lead to terrible consequences.

Fast forward to when I was fourteen. By this time, Mello and I had a strong relationship. We shared kisses, cuddled, all the stuff that teenagers do when in love. We rarely even separated from each other.

So you can imagine my surprise when Mello had upped and left one day.

The day before Mello left Wammy's, I had learned that L was dead. How did he die, you ask? By stupid fucking Kira. If you ask me, Kira was just a coward. If you're gonna kill someone, do it with your own goddamn hands, and stop hiding behind a fucking notebook. Of course, everyone took it hard when they heard the news, but Mello was a whole different story. He was _devastated_. I didn't realize how much he looked up to L until that day. I could tell he was sad, but he didn't show it all too much. What he did show was fury. White hot burning anger. Now that L was dead, he needed to surpass Near. He would absolutely not settle for just second place. Even if I was Mello's boyfriend, I couldn't stop him once he was like that. When he knew what he wanted, he'd take whatever means to get it, and he wouldn't let anyone get in his way. That's just how Mello was. He could've teamed up with Near, but no, he refused to do such a thing. He was a difficult person to fully understand, that guy. That night, I was worried sick about him, because he wouldn't even let me sleep with him. All he did was push me away. I should've known something was up when he wouldn't let me cuddle with him, but being the fucking idiot I am, I didn't do anything about it.

And then the next morning- poof! Mello was gone.

For a while, I was a trainwreck. My whole world fell apart, and I couldn't do a single thing about it. Why would Mello leave me? Why didn't he at least tell me? What was wrong? Couldn't I have done anything to help him? Eventually, I decided to leave too. I couldn't stand staying at Wammy's, being reminded of Mello wherever I walked.

I was old enough to get a job, so that's exactly what I did. I wandered around, finally deciding to work at this little grocery shop that barely anyone ever went to. It was kind of boring, but as long as I got money, I was content enough. Besides, working distracted me from Mello, and that's what I needed; a distraction. I also got to check out cute guys and girls, so that was an added bonus. I eventually earned enough money to afford a room in a nearby apartment, and that's how I started anew. Life was okay, I guess, but as time gradually passed, I felt...how do I explain it. I felt...wrong. I guess lifeless is a better word for it. As I adjusted to my whole life, I began to think of Mello more and more often, which resulted in me not really paying attention to my surroundings. Long story short, I got fired. All I was really doing was shoving Mello back to the deep recesses of my mind, and I finally felt the weight of reality on my shoulders.

Mello was gone, and I was completely and totally alone.

The days dragged by too slowly, and my life progressively got more and more bitter and dull. I had to force myself to eat, to drink, to do everything. I never did get another job, but I had just enough money to pay rent and to sometimes get groceries (sorta ironic). For the most part, I skipped meals, which made me lose weight wicked fast. I was a mess. It just got even worse when I took up smoking.

Yeah yeah, I know, don't tell me smoking is bad, because I already fucking know that. Do you think I wanna keep on smoking? Hell no. I hate smoking, I really did, but it relieved some of the stress I was put under. Even that was enough for smoking to become a daily habit. It soon became an addiction, and I couldn't last a single day without at least one smoke. It was horrible, and I'm ashamed that I couldn't stop.

Skip ahead another year. Six years. It was the sixth year that Mello had left me. I had moved on, and I had almost forgotten about Mello. Almost. The day my precious Mello returned was a happy one, and also a shocking one. Seriously, Mello never ceased to surprise me. I won't really get into detail, but he finally showed up, and I was so angry at him yet I was so happy and there were too many emotions that I felt that day. Something had changed though. Of course, Mello had become reaaaally sexy, especially now that he had a scar (long ass story that I'd rather not get into at the moment), but his looks weren't the only thing that changed. It was also the atmosphere. I couldn't speak to him as easily as I could at Wammy's and we were almost always silent. We didn't even sleep in the same bed, for fuck's sake.

Love really does have its consequences.

There came a time where I grew tired of the tense silence that always stretched between us. So I confronted Mello about it. I told him that we were _boyfriends, _not fucking strangers. We were supposed to talk and laugh and smile and have fun. Not act like the other wasn't even in the same goddamn room.

That was the second time I saw Mello break down.

He told me of what happened while he was in the mafia. Yes, my badass of a boyfriend was in the mafia. Can't get any more awesome than that. He also told me of how he got his scar and how he abducted someone named Sayu. It was a fucking lot to process. The thing that really made him break was how much he missed me, though.

I held him, held him until his tears soaked through my shirt, held him until his voice cracked, held him until he couldn't even talk anymore. And I listened through it all. Just like the last time he let his walls come down. And when he was all done, I comforted him, and tried my best to calm him down. After that, the invisible barrier between us had shattered, and I was never so grateful in my entire life.

That night was the first time we had sex. Yup. We did the do. It would've been better if _someone_ had bought lube, but nooooo. Mello suggested I use toothpaste as lube, but there's no way in hell I'd do that. It was completely embarrassing, because I had absolutely no idea what the fuck I was supposed to do. It was a bad move for me to be the dominant one. So yeah, I went in dry, and apparently it was really painful for Mello. Someone could've told me what to do when fucking someone.

Whoops. At least I had a fun experience.

If only life could stay so peaceful.

Not that we both didn't like to have sex, but we had to focus on Kira. We didn't have the time to focus on our own relationship, but I kept my hopes up, because I knew when this was all over we would have our own little happy ending. I'm generally a lazy person, but when I have a goal in mind, I'll be determined to achieve it, no matter how long it takes. Apparently Mello had already thought this plan through, since he told me exactly what I was gonna do. Bossy little shit. But his plan _did_ seem to be well thought out, so I was fine with being told what to do. Mello let me know that this was a risky thing, and the probability of us dying was pretty damn high. He didn't need to point out the obvious. Did he think I was a fucking two-year-old or something? Like I said before, I'm the type of person to take risks, and this was one I'd take. I wouldn't let Mello die alone. Not ever.

Ha. How cruel.

The date Mello settled on was January 26. For some odd reason, Mello looked sick saying that, but I didn't question it. It wasn't my business, and if he was hiding something, I'd let him tell me on his own accord. The next few days were spent in anticipation and anxiety, with both of us huddling close together and making the best of the little time we had. We were both prepared for the worst, so we went out on lots of dates and cuddled and all that fluffy shit.

For a short time, it really did feel like we were a normal couple. No Kira shit. Nothing to worry about. It was one of the best times in my entire life.

As the days passed by, I noticed Mello was getting more and more nervous. I chalked it up to him being worried about what we were planning on doing, and so I did all that I could to comfort him. But no matter what I did, he just smiled so sadly. It was heartbreaking to see him like that.

Then came the night of January 25. The night before everything fell apart.

That night we had sex for the second time. This time, it was slow and passionate, not rough or hard, and it was great. I might've even liked it more than the rough sex. After that, I was certain that something was bothering Mello, and I knew it wasn't only because of the plan. He was silent, and whenever I tried to look him in the eyes, he always averted his gaze away from me. So I pushed him. I was worried, and I needed to know what the hell was going on. If we were going to die the next day, I at least deserved some answers.

Just letting you know, stubborn people don't really mix very well. I wanted answers from Mello, and I wouldn't stop prodding him until I got what I wanted. Mello, on the other hand, refused to give me any answers, and this led to a small fight. More like an argument. After a long while of us getting nowhere, I witnessed the third time Mello broke down. He told me that Beyond Birthday had shinigami eyes, and for all those who don't know, people with shinigami eyes can tell when you die. BB "accidentally" told Mello the date he was going to die on; January 26. So _that's_ why he chose that date. I was in denial for some time after he told me that. Maybe BB was wrong? Maybe Mello won't die on that day? I stupidly clung onto that sliver of hope, because I wanted to believe that Mello would live. Now that I think about it, I was probably more upset than Mello, and _he_ was the one who was going to die. That was the first time I broke down in front of Mello. I was hysterical, running on and on and on about how I didn't want Mello to die, how broken I'd be if he really did die. He was the same as me whenever I witnessed him break down. He stayed quiet, watching me with such sad eyes, not talking until I was done. "That's why I didn't want to tell you," was all that he said. We were silent the whole night, me just holding Mello close and stroking his feathery soft hair, and Mello clinging to me, burying his face in my chest.

I didn't sleep that night.

Then came the inevitable; January 26. Aka Mello's apparent death date. I still refused to believe that Mello would die that day, but Mello seemed to accept that fact. His face was unreadable, void of emotion. The time had come for us to make a move, and that was what we did.

The details are a bit fuzzy for me, since I've forced myself to forget about this particular memory, so forgive me if you aren't satisfied with my retelling. Actually I don't give a shit. Learn to deal with it.

Takada. That fucking bitch. To make it short, Mello kidnapped her using his motorcycle. I used a gas grenade to make things easier (she had bodyguards and all that), one thing led to another, and I was being chased. I was eventually cornered by all of Takada the Bitch's bodyguards, and so I was forced to get out of my car. Everywhere I looked, guns were pointed straight at me, so I put my hands up in a harmless gesture. I remember calling out, "Yeah, I was involved in all this, so I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions!" I was staring death right in the eyes, but luckily, that was enough to convince

the bodyguards that I should be left alive. They took me in for questioning, and I gave them answers that worked to my advantage. I might've lied a couple times, who the fuck knows. I don't remember any of the questions they asked, and I definitely don't remember how I answered them. All I remember is that I was focused on Mello, and if he was okay or not. Somehow I was released, and now my main focus was Mello.

I ran into Halle while I was searching for Mello, and when I asked her about it, she gave me this look of pity. I guess I must've been questioned for longer than I thought. She broke the news to me. Mello was dead. Fucking Takada had a piece of the death note and killed him. I'm glad she burned to death. I hope it was slow and fucking painful. Even though I expected Mello to die that day, it still came as a surprise. So many emotions flashed through me. Grief, sorrow, hurt, pain. All the other synonyms for sadness. I somehow managed to keep it all together, until I came back to the apartment, which smelled like leather and chocolate. I collapsed onto the bed, and I cried for who knows how long.

What made it worse was that the bed smelled like him too.

It was like the whole six year experience all over again. Except this time I knew he won't be coming back.

I am all alone again. Forever.

And here I am, sitting here, typing this. Why? Honestly, I don't know. I just felt like someone should know what I've went through. Besides, I've kept all these feelings to myself, and it's not very good to hold all your negative feelings inside.

Everything has a consequence. Everything you say or do- it has a consequence, whether it be good or bad. I have paid the price for loving Mello. That is my consequence.

If you wanted to know, Near solved the Kira case. Kira's been long dead, and he's the one I hate the most, even more than Takada. If he never even existed, Mello would still be alive.

The conclusion is; Near won. Mello so badly wanted to beat Near, but in the end, Near won.

Mello will never have another chance at surpassing Near.

Take my advice. Don't fall in love. And if you do...well, every decision has a consequence. Good luck.

And Mello, if you're somehow reading this, I love you. I'll see you on the other side.

Wait for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I rushed the ending since it was like 1 in the morning and I procrastinated until the day of my friend's birthday and I just really wanted to finish so sorry about that<strong>


	5. Similarities and Differences

**Gosh Alex fine yeah Alex's my friend and he once had a ffn account too but for reasons he had to delete it and I guess credit goes to him for some things so there you go **

* * *

><p>To me, a stable relationship needs a good amount of both similarities and differences. Having too many similarities is firstly, kinda creepy, and secondly, it gets boring after a while. On the other hand, having too many differences obviously won't make a very compatible relationship. If you didn't see that coming, you're a fucking retard. Just sayin'.<p>

So of course, my boyfriend and I do have some differences and commonalities. By the way, I'm a guy. Yes. I'm _gay_. Woah, it's like I'm an alien. Don't come too close or I might infect you with my gayness. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really necessary for me to specify what gender I am. Oh well. Not like I'm gonna take the time to leave it out.

What should I start with? Similarities, or differences? Not like any person who reads this can answer me. So fuck it. Let's start with differences. There's a shit ton of them, so if anybody hates reading a lot, go fuck yourselves and do something more productive than reading this. Go on. Scram. Shoo.

For all those who stayed, you really have no life, don't you? Heh, I'm a hypocrite. Anyways, let's get started. No point in dragging this out longer than needed.

When it comes to emotions, I'm pretty open about them. In public, I can easily say "I love you" to Mello (that's my boyfriend, but I bet you would've figured that out even if I didn't clarify it), but Mello always has a hard time with his affectionate side. He's like, a fucking tsundere. Just not as extreme. It's cute, though, especially when he gives me a quick kiss on the cheek in public, and then just doesn't make eye contact with me for a good 5 minutes or so. He's an adorable little thing.

Another thing with emotions is that Mello is...how can I say it. He's _sensitive_. He takes things that people say to him quite seriously. I mean, if you tell him that he looks like a girl, he'd most likely beat your ass. So that wouldn't really affect him. On the other hand, if you commented on his scar (long ass story about how he got that; save it for another time), and said something bad about it, he'd take it to heart. Knowing him, he'd just brush it off, as if he didn't really give a shit. He always acts calm and collected in public. It's actually something I admire about him. But really, if someone were to say something bad about Mello, I'd fucking kill them. Use my nonexistent super strength and hurl them against a nearby wall and watch their insides splatter. Just like how Mayu died in that Corpse Party game.

Whoops, spoiler alert.

But goddamn, I love that game.

Anyways, that's two differences down. Some number to go. Like I said earlier, Mello is a very sensitive person. So obviously, he has a temper. Once he gets angry, all hell breaks loose. Even if you say one little thing wrong, he'll fuck you up. This is coming from someone with personal experience. Steer clear of Mello whenever he's mad. Trust me. He can be a real bitch when he wants to. However, I don't have anger issues like my dear boyfriend does. There are always some people who know how to tick me off though. Especially stupid people. Which is basically 90% of the human race. As you can tell, I can easily get annoyed with so many idiots surrounding me. But I rarely ever let my anger out of control. Unlike Mello, words don't affect me at all. If someone called me a "fag" just because I was holding hands with Mello, the most I would do would be to make a smart comeback. Most likely, "at least I _have_ a boyfriend, you fucking dipshit". Then I'd walk away all sassily. Like a boss.

Now we get to the better stuff. Like which one of us is a scaredy-cat and which one of us can actually handle spicy food. Other things too, but I'll just get through with it.

When it comes to scary movies, Mello and I both love them. Yeah, that's a similarity, but who the fuck cares if I'm listing this as a difference. That's not even what I was referring to anyways. What's different is how we react. For example, if there was a jumpscare, I'd probably freak out and cling onto Mello. It's funny, because I'll always tell Mels to hold me, but he'll always push me away and say something along the lines of "grow the fuck up you big baby".

He loves me.

Mello's pretty used to horror movies, so he expects jumpscares and all that. Although, he sometimes doesn't expect something scary, and it's friggin' hilarious when he doesn't. He either gasps a little, or he makes this small yelping noise. Either reaction never fails to make me laugh. And then he always glares at me with this offended expression, which only succeeds in making me laugh harder, which eventually causes him to laugh too. So some movies just end with a laughing fit. As you can see, I have the best boyfriend ever.

Another difference is how much spice we can handle. I can handle really spicy food, but I do have a limit. Like if I tried to eat a ghost pepper, I'd probably die or something. That's why I'm never trying that. As for Mello, he can't eat spicy food. It's funny though, seeing him try to. He'll take a bite or two just so he can prove me wrong, and then afterwards he'll run to the bathroom and gulp down a shit ton of water. The poor thing tries so hard, and sometimes gets far, but it never matters in the end (see what I did there?). Mello never gives up though, so I'll give him that.

Here comes an important difference; sweet or sour? Obviously Mello prefers sweet to sour, since I rarely ever see him without a chocolate bar in hand. If I had to choose, I'd pick sour. I do like sweet things, but I like sour just a liiiiittle bit more. I have no idea why, but I love eating lemons. If that's not a clear sign of liking sour things, then I don't know what is. Same thing with Mello. He's fine eating sour candy, but he likes sweetness a bit more.

Okay, on to another one. Fashion sense. I have a pretty good sense of fashion, if I do say so myself. Mello wears the same thing everyday; leather. It get boring after a while if you wear the same thing every single day.

Not like I'm a hypocrite or anything.

Mels says I have an absolutely terrible sense of fashion (who doesn't like a hot guy in a striped shirt and wears goggles?), but he doesn't know what he's talking about.

My fashion sense brings all the boys (and girls) to the yard.

Oh, I almost forgot a significant difference. Liquor. Mello can't hold his liquor for shit. Even a small amount of alcohol can make him pretty goddamn tipsy. Lucky for him,_ I_ can actually hold my liquor, so that means I can stop things from getting out of control. When Mello's drunk, nothing really changes with him. I guess he gets a bit bitchier (kinda hard to believe). The only thing that really pisses me off is when he starts flirting with every living thing in the whole fucking area. Yeah, even when he's sober he flirts with everyone. But when he's drunk, it just gets worse. He gets dangerously close to people, and openly flirts with them, looking them up and down like they're a piece of meat. Whenever I see him eyeing someone, regardless of gender, I gotta pull him close to me. Firstly, that said person might have a partner, and if he flirts with them...you can guess it won't end very well. Secondly, it makes me a tiny bit jealous when he flirts with people. Yeah, I stare at the occasional good-looking person, but I don't really chat them up. I'm not like my dirty slut of a boyfriend (I'm just kidding, gosh, people take things way too seriously nowadays), who talks to anyone with a pretty face.

He's lucky I haven't got tired of his bullshit and ditched his ass.

It's not like I could actually leave him anyways. He's too precious.

Abrupt topic change. What about pain? I mean, physical pain. Not emotional. Mello and I both can handle pain well. The difference is, I overdramatize it. If I get a simple paper cut or something, I'll probably keel over, all the while clutching my finger in pain (assuming I got the paper cut on my finger). Then I'll call for Mello, and being the most caring boyfriend in the world, he'll take his sweet ass time to get to where I am. God, cops could like barge into the room and start shooting me and Mello wouldn't even know.

I mean, he'd probably hear the gunshots, but still.

What a jerk.

While I'm on the ground, basically bleeding to death, Mello will just give me this unamused look. I'll cling to his ankle and whine about dying and all that. The usual stuff. Mostly, he'll kick me away, muttering about how idiotic I am under his breath. When he's feeling nice, he'll simply roll his eyes and help me to my feet.

Scratch what I said earlier. I'm surprised Mels hasn't got tired of _my_ bullshit and ditched me.

Yet.

Of course, in a serious situation, I most definitely won't show any pain. Neither will Mels. He never shows that he's physically hurt anyways. I bet if he broke a bone, the most he would do would be wince or something.

Yes, my boyfriend is indeed a badass.

Holy shit, I almost forgot the one most important difference between Mello and I. One of us looks like a girl with his luscious long locks, while the other actually looks like a masculine and overall hot as hell guy.

I'm just kidding.

Or am I.

Mello, somehow, if you're reading this, don't kill me.

Please.

I'm too young to die.

Anyways, even if Mello does look like a girl, he definitely doesn't act like one. _Most _girls have common sense, right? If I know anything about girls, it's that they know what not to do. Yeah, Mello has absolutely no common sense whatsoever. So he may look a girl, but in reality, he's just a feminine looking idiot. I swear to god, one day, he'll get himself killed. He should be grateful that I'm by his side. That reckless little thing.

One more difference that's pretty damn important. I have a bigger dick than Mello does. Like, his dick is practically nonexistent. On the other hand, my dick is basically the Eiffel Tower. It's pretty significant information, if you ask me. So obviously, guys and gals, _I'm_ the better fuck. I mean, Mels is pretty good too, but who has the bigger dick? Yeah. Me.

Mello's going to kill me if he ever sees this.

Moving on to the last difference; energy. I barely have any. I don't do shit, but I'm still always exhausted. What the fuck is wrong with me? Mello, though, is almost always restless. He needs to constantly be doing something. I prefer the thing he'd be doing were me, but that's not really ever the case. I need my daily dose of sex, goddammit.

That's enough differences between us. Now here's the good part; similarities. This'll be fun.

Similarity number one is bluntness. We're both pretty fucking blunt. We're not gonna waste our time just to avoid something inevitable. That's dumb. Being straight (lol no) to the point gets shit done. And Mels and I like to get shit finished quickly. Who the hell doesn't?

People with all the time in the whole fucking world are an exception.

Next similarity. Mello and I are both night people. Getting up in the morning proves to be quite the challenge. We both usually wake up around the same time, and if one of us wakes up before the other, we'll just smack the other with a pillow until they awaken. It's pretty effective, just so you know. Both of us do wake up really early, but we don't actually wake up until the afternoon. To put it simply, neither of us don't know what the fuck we're doing until later on. Like one time in the morning, I heard this loud crash in the kitchen, so naturally I went over there, and I found a naked and asleep Mello lying on the floor with a half-eaten chocolate bar next to him. I'm not sure what exactly happened. Neither does Mello. I actually don't really wanna know what happened.

Our best similarity is our looks. If you ask me, we're both pretty fucking hot. Like, we turn heads wherever we go. I'm not even exaggerating. Girls and guys alike stare at the both of us, and it's especially funny with girls. They're all hopeful, and then when they realize we're together, they look completely and utterly disappointed. Everyone knows that the good-looking guys are gay. I kinda feel bad for the girls. Poor things.

How about nicknames? Oh god. Mels and I come up with the most ridiculous nicknames for each other. It really gets out of hand. Most of them are just downright sugary and nasty. Some of them are actually fitting, but the majority of the nicknames I come up with are, admittedly, stupid. I think "princess" is a good nickname for Mello though. One of the things I really wanna see is Mello dressed up in a pink frilly dress and wearing a cute little tiara too. He'd look so adorable.

Too bad he'll never allow me to do that.

Sigh.

The next similarity is cussing. As you can see, I swear _a lot._ I literally can't go a day without saying the word "fuck" at least twenty one times. Honestly, I bet Mello swears more than I do. He's always upset about something, and so he just paces around mumbling some shit under his breath. The funniest part is when he's pushed over his limit and explodes. Mean, I know. But who doesn't love a pissy Mello? He just starts swearing so much and calls every living thing he sees some creative insult I've never heard and throws a gigantic hissy fit.

Just thinking about it is making me laugh.

The only exception is when he gets mad at me.

Yeah, that's not very fun.

Just don't ever get Mello mad if you know what's good for you. Unless you want an angry man-period Mello screaming at you while I'm laughing my ass off, I seriously advise you not to provoke Mello.

For good measure, don't even talk to him. Or look at him, for that matter.

Now we get to the two similarities I've been waiting to talk about. The first one is booty. Yup, you read that correctly. You see, Mello has a great ass. Besides having a pretty face, he has a fantastic butt. Whenever Mello walks past me, I'll always smack his ass. It's like, an instinct. I can't help my instincts. In public, I really have to restrain myself. It never works, though. I always end up smacking his butt, no matter where we are. I bet he secretly likes it anyways, so it's a win-win. Apparently I have a nice booty myself, so Mello and I are basically Booty Buddies.

Someone needs to make two matching shirts with "Booty Buddies" on them.

I'd totally wear one, and if Mello didn't cooperate, I'd force him to wear the other.

It's the perfect idea.

Anyways, down to the last similarity. The best for last, right? Here comes the moment of truth. *cue drum roll* …sex. Yes, sex. Mello and I are pretty good at fucking each other. Not really the way I wanted to word that, but screw it. You know what I mean. I'm usually seme, since seeing Mello blush and tense up and make little noises is the best. But when Mello is actually in a more dominant mood...well, let's just say he's a very aggressive seme. I mean, I'm a good seme too, but holy shit. Mello's not so bad himself. It's totally not fair how he can be an amazing seme _and _an amazing uke. What the fuck.

Oh well.

He'll always be the cute little uke and I'll always be the big strong seme in this relationship.

So ha.

Holy shit. That took way too long to write. Dammit, I could've used my precious time to do something actually productive (lol no I have no life). Oh well. It was fun to write about Mello and I.

To whoever reads this: hope you enjoyed reading all this shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I think my favorite part about this one is the Booty Buddies since Alex drew them in those shirts they looked pretty fabulous<strong>


	6. Gone

**Aha, I haven't been on here for a while. School's been taking up literally all of my time. Hopefully some of you guys will read this. I've finally worked up the motivation to write a little something, although it isn't long. *sigh* Oh well. Have fun reading this.**

* * *

><p>A young man steps forward, peering into the coffin that lies before him. He has red hair and green eyes that were once upon a time bright and vivacious, but were now a dull dark color. He wears all black, not a spot of color shown on his clothing. He is completely alone in the room. It is unbearably quiet. Much too quiet for the young man's liking.<p>

The ginger looks down at the body in the coffin somberly, but his face betrays no other emotion. He stares for a while, eyes flitting over the blond locks and the face that was once laughing and joyful. The man wonders if it is okay to touch the dead blond. Just because he's dead doesn't mean he can't touch him, right? The redhead reaches for the blond's hair, gently twisting the soft strands between his fingers. After a moment, the man places his hand on the blond's cheek. The ginger draws back, looking incredibly sad. The blond's skin was so cold. Too cold.

The redhead dug around in his pocket, trying to find the cigarette he so much needed. Once he grabbed ahold of it, the man examined the cancer stick. After a few moments, he shook his head and shoved the cigarette back into his pocket. No, this was not what he would have wanted. If he kept on smoking, he would end up lying dead next to his lover much more sooner than he thought. The redhead decided he would stop. Starting from this point on, he would quit.

The man pondered if it was okay that he did not cry once he learned his boyfriend had died. Was he a heartless, cruel monster for not crying? No, he deemed, he was not a heartless and cruel monster. Yes, it was true he didn't cry. Nor did he feel any need to. What he did feel was nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Maybe this was just shock? For some reason, he could not bring himself to feel sad. It was if someone had tore open his chest and ripped his heart out, leaving a gaping hole. It was basically impossible to feel anything but emptiness.

Suddenly, the ginger was remembering everything. _Everything_. From the time when they were both little kids, to the time when they had their first date. Their first kiss. The laughs and smiles. The hugs and late night cuddles. The warm, snuggly feeling when you know you're loved. The happy times. But there were also the not-so-happy times. The breakdowns. The red, boiling hot feeling of anger. The never-ending tears. The cracked voice that wished to be saved, but no one heard. The disappearance.

All those memories came rushing back in a flood. Somehow the redhead still felt nothing. Although, there was one thing. Was it...regret? No, that wasn't it. Maybe deep longing? Ah, that's more like it. If only the blond was alive. Then they could have had their happy-ever-after that they deserved.

But life's a bitch and things that shouldn't happen, happen.

The ginger snapped out of his nostalgia, turning his attention to the blond once again. If he tried hard enough, the redhead could imagine him alive and grinning like the idiot he was. The redhead paused, as if he was waiting for the blond to wake up and yell out that this was just a whole elaborate joke and that he was in fact not dead, but very much alive. That never happened though. Even the man himself knew that it was silly to think about.

The ginger eventually decided that it was time to leave. Leaning down over the coffin, he whispered one simple sentence, like it was some sort of secret.

"I love you."

Those three words hung in the air. Lingering.

With that, the man turned from the coffin. He started to walk away, his footfalls resounding throughout the entire room. Every step echoed. The redhead never looked back. Not even once.

The echoes grew softer and softer as the man walked farther and farther away.

And then he was gone.

And the blond was left all alone.


End file.
